De reyes, dragones y fujoshis
by Kariynee-chan
Summary: Había una vez, en un muy lejano reino… un inicio normal, para una historia no tan normal  GilbertxRoderich


Pues, se que se supone que debería estar actualizando la historia de "Dulce abismo" pero sigo en proceso de terminar el cap XD. Esta historia la tenía en los archivos de mi antigua lap, la escribí cuando recién comencé a ver "Hetalia", así que disculpen si hay OoC, Espero que les guste, y no se preocupen aquellos que leen el otro fic, ya lo actualizare pronto.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**~º~**

**De reyes, dragones y Fujoshis**

Había una vez, en un muy lejano reino llamado Reino Austro Húngaro, un rey y su reina que vivían muy felices.

El pueblo prosperaba como flor en primavera, no había hambre, ni escases; los niños corrían y jugaban y las mujeres Vivian felices haciendo las tareas de la casa esperando por sus maridos, que regresaban agotados pero contentos por lo productivo del día. Todos adoraban a sus reyes, quienes bondadosos como pocos les otorgaban grandeza y riquezas.

El rey, llamado Roderich, a pesar de ser ahorrador (tacaño mejor empleado) procuraba siempre darle al pueblo antes que al castillo real, y fomentaba el uso y re uso de ropas viejas y otros tantos utensilios. También, habilidoso para las artes y música, daba conciertos para levantar el ánimo del pueblo y, ¿por qué no?, invitar a los reyes del reino vecino, y cobrarles la entrada

La Reina, de nombre Elizabetha, una hermosa dama de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, gentil y sabia, siempre daba paseos por el reino para asegurarse que a su gente no le faltara nada, jugar con los niños y platicar con las mujeres.

Sin embargo, en lo más alto de la montaña Vivian dos feroces dragones, se alimentaban de ovejas y otros animales de campo y solo salían durante la noche. En sí, los reyes no tenían problema con ellos, pero nunca se imaginaron que las cosas cambiarían.

Un día, mientras el rey revisaba planos del reino, se dio cuenta que se desperdiciaba mucho espacio al solo utilizar terreno del valle y no tocar las montañas.

"Si construimos en montañas los sembradíos, estos no estarán tan limitados y serán mas grandes, y a mayor tamaño, mas ganancias"

"¡Pero su alteza!, recuerde que viven ahí los feroces dragones, no podemos solamente ignorarlos o se enojaran y comenzaran a comer gente del pueblo" le recordó un lacayo mirando con temor la montaña en la que el rey Roderich pretendía construir.

"Pues manden una carta entonces, para advertir de nuestros planes a los dragones" y necio en su plan, el rey Roderich se retiro a sus aposentos.

Mientras tanto, en la más alta montaña del reino, un joven dragón albino y de ojos rojos entraba molesto a la cocina de la pintoresca cueva que compartía con su hermano, llevando indignado una carta entre manos.

"¡Mira la estupidez que nos acaba de mandar el rey, dice que desalojemos la montaña por que quieren hacer sembradíos y no sé qué cosa más!" Grito extendiéndole el sobre.

El otro dragón, de ojos azules y cabello rubio miro la carta y luego a su hermano para regresar la vista al fregadero.

"Te dije que era mejor y más simple vivir en una casa normal, con agua potable y televisión por cable, pero no, tu de necio queriendo vivir en la jodida cueva de la jodida montaña más alta del primer reino que encontramos"

"Basta, no permitiré esto, el que seamos dragones no quiere decir que no tengamos derechos, así que iré aquejarme a Derechos humanos"

"Eso no existe aun Gilbert" le recordó el menor, aun atento a lo que fuera que tuviera en el fregadero.

"Tampoco la Tele por cable, pero bueno, entonces iré a hablar con el rey" Gilbert ya dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida, cuando la curiosidad le pico y regresó al lado de su hermano " Oi, West, que es eso?

"La cena" respondió simplemente mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba ver una oveja de pelaje café y ojos adormilados, muy entretenida al parecer en comer...

"¿pasta?" preguntó

" Ve~"

Gilbert levanto una ceja y miro dudoso a Ludwig

"¿qué?, no comía otra cosa. La traje ayer del pueblo, supongo que asada estará bien"

De regreso al castillo, el rey Roderich y la reina Elizabetha se encontraban cenando muy felices, cuando un guardia entro agitado y asustado por la puerta del comedor.

"Sus majestades, afuera esta un muy enojado dragón y exige hablar con ustedes"

"Iremos enseguida" Contesto la reina para proceder a pararse de su asiento

"Espera Eli" le llamo el rey " no podemos dejar aquí la comida, por que se enfriaría y tendrían que calentarla de nuevo, usarían mas leña y se gastaría mas dinero comprando mas, así que primero comemos y después hablamos con el dragón"

"Pero su majestad..."

"Nada, comemos y punto"

Así, media hora después, los reyes salieron a hablar con el dragón.

Enfurecido por la espera, Gilbert los encaro exigiendo una explicación.

"No hay nada que explicar, este proyecto se hará y punto" El rey Roderich tajante (y tacaño) como siempre, le ordeno al dragón que se fuera, pero Gilbert, molesto como estaba, actuó impulsivamente y, en un ágil movimiento, tomo al rey de la cintura y mientras huía del lugar grito:

"No liberare al rey hasta que cancelen el proyecto"

La reina Elizabetha, angustiada, no sabía qué hacer. Si cancelaba el proyecto, el rey Roderich se molestaría con ella porque eso significaría perder dinero; por otra parte, sabia de sobra que tan aristócrata como era, su querido Roderich no aguantaría mucho viviendo en una cueva.

En medio de su dilema, la audaz reina encontró una tercera solución: rescatar al rey ella misma y darle su merecido al dragón.

"_pero para eso"_ pensó ella _"necesito una armadura y un arma"_ Así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió al reino vecino en busca del mejor forjador de armas y armaduras.

En la montaña de los dragones, Gilbert ya de regreso, entro rápido a su cueva y dejo al rey en el piso

" más cuidado, grandísimo idiota, no tienes ni una pizca de modales, eh?" le recrimino Roderich

"Calla señorito, que si West despierta se va armar..."

"¿Por qué se va a armar, Gilbert?"

De la cocina salió Ludwig en camisón de dormir y mirada molesta... solo faltaban los tubos en la cabeza y seria la típica esposa molesta por ser despertada por el marido borracho.

"West, no des esos sustos" respondió Gilbert exaltado

"pues estas no son horas de llegar, casi son las doce y además... ¿Que hace el rey aquí?"

Gilbert resignado, le explico la historia de porque el rey estaba en su cueva a esas horas.

"... y como soy tan awesome, no lo pude dejar así, por eso lo traje aquí"

"Espera un momento, grandísimo idiota, ¡nunca fui asaltado por piratas, ni me quitaron mis joyas ni intentaron violarme! ¡Ni siquiera vivimos cerca del mar!"

"Detalles" dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto " ahora West, me muero de hambre, ¿donde está la apetitosa ovejita de hace rato?

Por unos instantes el enojo desapareció del rostro de Ludwig para ser reemplazado por un leve sonrojo.

"Pues..."

"Ve~" un joven castaño y de ojos cafés salió de detrás de Ludwig y se recargo en su hombro para después comenzar a mover su brazo y decir " Doitsu, Doitsu, haz pasta~ ve~"

Gilbert se quedo con cara de _¡WTF!_ y Roderich solo enarco una ceja, ya que al parecer el joven estaba desnudo.

"Se transformo de repente en esto, dice que no recuerda mucho, solo que un tipo de grandes cejas le dio de comer pasta y pues... se transformo en oveja."

Segundos después, Gilbert estallo en carcajadas al ver la cara de incomodidad de su hermano por tener a un chico desnudo pegado a su brazo y Roderich, con un dolor descomunal de cabeza, pidió solo dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto, la reina Elizabetha ya había llegado al reino vecino y se dirigía a toda prisa a la casa del vendedor de armas. Al llegar, una niña rubia de cortos cabellos le atendió.

"buenos días, mi hermano vendrá en unos minutos"

Y así como lo dijo, un joven parecido a la pequeña pero más alto y mayor entro al recibidor

"¿Es usted Vash, el experto en armas?"

"Así es, dígame, en que le puedo ayudar"

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, la reina le explico su problema a Vash y este, al terminar de escuchar la historia y quedarse pensando un poco, le pidió Elizabetha que esperara mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la parte trasera de la casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos Vash regreso, pero con una caja entre brazos y poniéndola en la mesita de centro la abrió. En ella se encontraba un reluciente armadura y enzima de esta se encontraba...

"¿un sartén?"Pregunto confundida

"así es, por lo que me ha dicho, solo existe un arma capaz de vencer a un dragón albino como ese, ¡y es esta sartén!" Mientras Vash sostenía el sartén en sus manos, unos brillos y fondo rosa se formaba atrás de el, mientras una gotita caia por la cabeza de la reina.

"¿es así siempre?" pregunto a la pequeña hermanita de Vash, quien había estado sentada junto a ella todo el tiempo.

"No, es peor con las armas de fuego"

Sin perder más tiempo, la reina Elizabetha se acomodo la armadura, sujeto su cabello en una cola de caballo y montando un caballo se dirigió de regreso a su reino para enfrentar al dragón con sartén en mano.

En la montaña del dragón, el rey se encontraba en una situación algo incomoda.

"muévete mas para allá, estoy al borde"

"Esto es tu culpa, nadie te mando a secuestrarme"

"Esto no estuviera pasando si tú no te hubieras encaprichado con hacer tus malditos y nada awesome sembradíos."

"Pues que sepas que no pienso... ¡aaah, me caigo!" Como en la cueva de los dragones solo habían dos camas, Gilbert tuvo que compartir cama con el rey Roderich, pero digamos que la cama era un poco pequeña por lo cual se peleaban por el espacio. Al sentir como caía, Roderich se aferro al lo primero que sintió, que fue el brazo de Gilbert y este por reflejo, lo jalo hacia su pecho.

"¡Hey mas cuidado, casi nos matas!" recrimino Gilbert"...mmm, tienes la piel suave" Con su mano acaricio un poco la mano de Roderich, quien nervioso por el contacto intento apartarlo " espera, ¿Acaso toda tu piel es suave?, la de los dragones es algo reseca, déjame tocar" y aventurándose mas, Gilbert comenzó a acariciar la piel del rey con ambas manos.

"¡Espera, basta ya! ¿Que haces...? N-no toques... ¡aaaaaaah! ¡No toques ahí!...mmmm... aaaah"

Elizabetha llego rápidamente a la cima de la montaña, donde se encontró con la cueva de los dragones y sin esperar ni un segundo mas, pateo la puerta de la entrada y se adentro a esta.

"¿Donde estará?" se preguntaba, sujetando mas fuerte su sartén.

"¡Aaaaaah!... ¡ba-basta!"

Alarmada por los gritos que provenían de una puerta cercana, la reina Elizabetha se apresuro a entrar dispuesta a encontrarse con una terrible escena donde su querido estaría siendo torturado por el malvado dragón, sin embargo...

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a su rey y al dragón en una cama, casi sin ropa. Al parecer ninguno noto su presencia, pues continuaron con lo suyo, dígase, el dragón tocando cada parte de piel de la anatomía del rey, ya no solo con las manos, ahora usando la boca para besar cada rincón. Y el rey... bueno, solo digamos que la reina Elizabetha no encontró rastros de repulsión, agobio o dolor en su rostro. Mas parecía un increíble placer que otra cosa, sus facciones se relajaban y tensaban en segundos, su respiración era agitada al igual que la de su captor, ambos sudorosos de seguro por lo agitado de la actividad, por sus cuerpos en constante roce, por la saliva del dragón, pegajosa, húmeda, cálida...

De repente la habitación pareció subir su temperatura, y la reina Elizabetha sintió como un ligero sonrojo recorría sus mejillas, y algo cálido salía de su nariz.

"_¿__Sangre?"_ se sorprendió un poco al cerciorarse de que el vital liquido salía de su cavidad nasal y se sintió tremendamente avergonzada. ¡Ella era la reina por amor de Dios!, no debía detenerse en su misión, y menos cuando frente a sus ojos estaban prácticamente violando a su marido (aunque comenzó a dudar que la palabra "violar" aplicara si la supuesta víctima comenzaba a gemir de placer descontrolado).

Así que con la decisión renovada, se acerco lentamente a la cama, aprovechando el factor sorpresa y...

"¡Auch!, ¡Para!, ¿¡Estas loca mujer! ¡Eso duele!"

"¡Eso te ganas por atreverte a secuestrar a mi rey!"

"E-Eli ¿que haces aquí?"

Mas la reina no respondió la pregunta ya que se encontraba más ocupada persiguiendo a cierto dragón en calzoncillos para seguir golpeándolo con la sartén.

"¿¡Se puede saber que es todo este jaleo!"

"Ve~"

Ludwig llego junto con la oveja-humano colgado en su cuello, deteniendo todo movimiento de la sala.

Después de recibir un tremendo regaño del rubio (todos, incluidos los reyes), les ordeno arreglar el asunto civilizadamente y después de hablar y hablar durante horas, llegaron a una solución.

"Bien, entonces ustedes pueden hacer sus sembradíos y yo puedo _visitar_ al rey cuando quiera" concluyo Gilbert cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada lasciva al rey Roderich. Por su parte, un sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas y desvió apenado la mirada, recordando los sucesos ocurridos antes que su esposa la reina llegara.

"Un momento, no lo pienso permitir..." Elizabetha miro a Gilbert de pies a cabeza antes de continuar. Roderich suspiro aliviado pensando que su reina lo sacaría de tan gran problema"... no amenos que pongan cámaras cada vez que _se vean_, quiero asegurarme que mi esposo este bien" y un ligero hilito de sangre volvió a salir de su nariz, Elizabetha lo limpio ágilmente y miro muy seria a Gilbert.

"Tipa eres una enferma... pero bueno, acepto" y estrechando sus manos, quedo sellado el acuerdo que históricamente seria conocido por el reino como "Tratado del sartén".

"¡Esperen ustedes dos! ¡Esto es ridículo!" el rey Roderich se levanto escandalizado de su asiento, haciendo que todos lo vieran atentamente, pensando que su molestia se debía al hecho de hacer tratados a su costa. Los presentes esperaban expectantes lo que el rey tuviera que decir " ¡Es una locura...! ¿¡Como puede ser posible que existan cámaras pero no Televisión por cable ni oficinas de Derechos Humanos!"

Así amigos, se termino inventando la televisión por cable y la oficina de Derechos Humanos en el grandioso reino Austro-húngaro.

El dragón Gilbert pudo ir siempre que podía a visitar al rey Roderich, claro está, bajo la vigilancia de la reina Elizabetha, que, curiosamente, logro que las mujeres del reino se juntaran para formar una gran empresa hasta la fecha conocida como "Fujoshi S.A. de C.V".

Y si quieres saber que fue de Ludwig y la ovejita-humano, pues resulto que no había sido maldecido, si no que había comido simplemente pasta cocinada por el rey del Reino Ingles y que la ovejita era de hecho uno de los príncipes del reino Roma, así que el rey, abuelo de Feliciano (el nombre de la ovejita), en compensación hacia Ludwig por no haberse comido a su querido nieto (en más de un sentido), le otorgo su mano y Ludwig acepto sin dudar (pues ambos se habían enamorado el uno del otro) y reinaron juntos, en lo que fue el más largo y prospero periodo de paz de ese reino.

Y así, todos fueron felices por siempre...

Hasta que Gilbert no se cuido y dejo preñado al rey Roderich, provocando la ira de la reina Elizabetha; pero esa, amigos míos, es otra historia...

**~º~**

Espero que les haya gustado, Bye~

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
